1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle lamp device, in particular, to a light distance-adjustable vehicle lamp device. The vehicle lamp is adapted to bicycle, motorcycle and automobile, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Light-emitting modules of conventional vehicle headlamps may be classified into tungsten halogen lamps and High Intensity Discharge (HID) lamps, in which the tungsten halogen lamp has an arc length of 5.6 mm and the HID lamp has an arc length of 4.3 mm. In order to match with traditional illumination lamp sources, the light-collecting system the conventional vehicle headlamps generally employs a single optical axis and a single light-emitting module. At present, in order to simulate the arc lengths and sizes of a tungsten halogen lamp and an HID lamp, a light-emitting diode module disposed in the vehicle headlight adopts a continuous light-emitting diode package form. In the case under a single optical axis and a single focus, only a single light-emitting module can be used and hence, light-emitting diodes having a size of 1 mm×1 mm are most often serve as units for packaging. The continuous light-emitting diode package form means that a plurality of light-emitting diodes are packed on a silicon substrate through a eutectic process or other processes, so that the distance between the grains (chips) of the light-emitting diodes may be less than 0.2 mm and may even be as small as less than 0.05 mm. Due to the smaller distance between the light-emitting diodes, the combination of the light-emitting diodes may be regarded as a continuous light emitter. However, with the same brightness, the cost of the continuous light-emitting diode package is at least 10 times more than a common light-emitting diode manufactured through a common process. In other words, the conventional light emitting diode packages for lighting are discontinuous light emitters and are manufactured by directly packing a single grain (chip) of light emitting diode, or directly packing two or three grains of light emitting diode. The light emitting diode formed by discontinuous process means that the distance between each two grains of light emitting diode is larger than 0.2 mm or 0.5 mm, or the distance between each two grains of light emitting diode is up to 4 mm.
Generally, the light emitting module of front lights for an automobile in the prior art is for providing a light distance adjusting function to switch between high beam (far light) and low beam (near light) according to the requirements of driving vision. For example, Taiwan patent No. 1332910 discloses a “semiconductor solid-state light emitting automobile front light with adjustable light distance” which utilizes the combination of a semiconductor solid-state light source and a movable light-shielding plate to achieve adjustable light distance. Furthermore, Taiwan patent No. M353845 discloses a “vehicle lamp for lighting” which utilizes separate high beam and low beam module to achieve the switch between the near light and far light.
Furthermore, Taiwan patent No. M492846 discloses a “LED projecting lamp with adjustable light distance” which involves the arrangement of two LED lights positioned on the upper surface and the lower surface of a substrate respectively, in which the two LED lights correspond to two different reflecting mirrors with different curvature, thereby achieving the function of light distance adjustment.
However, the above patents involve the use of complicated structures to achieve the function of light distance adjustment. Therefore, there is a need for providing the function of light distance adjustment through a single lens.